In certain types of surgical procedures, the use of surgical staples has become the preferred method of joining tissue and, as such, specially configured surgical staplers have been developed for these applications. For example, intra-luminal or circular staplers have been developed for use in a surgical procedure known as an anastomosis. Circular staplers useful for performing an anastomosis are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,104,025; 5,205,459; 5,285,945; and 5,309,927 which are each herein incorporated by reference in their respective entireties.
One form of an anastomosis comprises a surgical procedure wherein sections of intestine are joined together after a diseased portion has been excised. The procedure requires re-joining the ends of the two tubular sections together to form a continuous tubular pathway. Previously, this surgical procedure was a laborious and time consuming operation. The surgeon had to precisely cut and align the ends of the intestine and maintain the alignment while joining the ends with numerous suture stitches. The development of circular staplers has greatly simplified the anastomosis procedure and also decreased the time required to perform an anastomosis.
In general, a conventional circular stapler typically consists of an elongated shaft that has a proximal actuating mechanism and a distal stapling mechanism mounted to the shaft. The distal stapling mechanism commonly consists of a fixed stapling cartridge that contains a plurality of staples configured in a concentric circular array. A round cutting knife is concentrically mounted in the cartridge interior to the staples for axial travel therein. Extending axially from the center of the cartridge is a movable trocar shaft that is adapted to have a staple anvil removably coupled thereto. The anvil is configured to form the ends of the staples as they are driven into it. The distance between a distal face of the staple cartridge and the staple anvil is controlled by an adjustment mechanism mounted to the proximal end of the stapler shaft for controlling the axial movement of the trocar. Tissue clamped between the staple cartridge and the staple anvil is simultaneously stapled and cut when the actuating mechanism is activated by the surgeon.
When performing an anastomosis using a circular stapler, the intestine is typically stapled using a conventional surgical stapler with double rows of staples being emplaced on either side of the diseased portion of intestine to be removed. The target section is simultaneously cut as the adjoining end is stapled. After removing the diseased portion, the surgeon typically inserts the anvil into the proximal end of the lumen, proximal of the staple line. This is done by inserting the anvil head into an entry port cut into the proximal lumen by the surgeon. On occasion, the anvil can be placed transanally, by placing the anvil head on the distal end of the stapler and inserting the instrument through the rectum. The surgeon then ties the proximal end of the intestine to the anvil shaft using a suture or other conventional tying device. Next, the surgeon cuts excess tissue adjacent to the tie and the surgeon attaches the anvil to the trocar shaft of the stapler. The surgeon then closes the gap between the anvil and cartridge, thereby clamping the proximal and distal ends of the intestine in the gap. The surgeon next actuates the stapler causing several rows of staples to be driven through both ends of the intestine and formed, thereby joining the ends and forming a tubular pathway. Simultaneously, as the staples are driven and formed, the concentric circular knife blade is driven through the intestinal tissue ends, cutting the ends adjacent to the inner row of staples. The surgeon then withdraws the stapler from the intestine and the anastomosis is complete.
During the aforementioned stapling process, it is often difficult for the surgeon to effectively view the area of the colon being cut and stapled. To assist the surgeon, separate endoscopes equipped with cameras and lighting systems are employed. However, due to the limited amount of space available to maneuver and position such instrument within the colon, such instruments may not supply a desired amount of illumination to the area. Thus, there is a need for a circular stapler that is equipped with a source of illumination.
During the above-described surgical procedures, the need exists to provide feedback to the surgeon that the anvil is properly attached to the device prior to closing and firing. For example, in a lower anterior resection, it is often difficult for the surgeon to know if they have successfully attached the anvil to the trocar. Adverse outcomes may occur if the stapler is fired prior to securing the anvil to the device. Thus another need exists for a device for indicating when the anvil has been properly attached to the device.
Also during the above-described surgical procedures, it is often difficult for the surgeon to know when the anvil has been moved to the desired closed position wherein it is ready to be fired. Thus, there is a need for a feedback arrangement for a circular stapler that provides the surgeon with an indication that the anvil has been moved to the desired firing position.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate some of the shortcomings present in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.